Problem: A purple pair of jeans costs $$6$, and a popular black sweater costs $11$ times as much. How much does the black sweater cost?
Answer: The cost of the black sweater is a multiple of the cost of the purple pair of jeans, so find the product. The product is $11 \times $6$ $11 \times $6 = $66$ The black sweater costs $$66$.